


Plush Rabbits and Apologies

by yuki_anesa



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Apologies, Gen, I think valk deserves to be happy, Nazuna is :T ofc, Other, happyele won't do it so someone had to, mika wingmans in this one y'all, shu apologizes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26066263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_anesa/pseuds/yuki_anesa
Summary: It's not a big step, but it's a step in the right direction.
Relationships: Itsuki Shuu/Kagehira Mika
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Plush Rabbits and Apologies

**Author's Note:**

> I made this because happyele wouldn't. The shumika is subtle in this one but it's mainly about Shu apologizing to Nazuna. Let them be friends again rn happyele no cap.  
> I never post long things because I don't have the brain capacity for it :›

It was that day Shu had finally noticed him for what he truly was.

How could he not, when the boy he had once called a marionette stood so proudly on that stage with his lowerclassmen. It had struck Shu at once like a fierce blow to the heart as he watched the stage from his seat in the audience. Shu had always come to Nazuna's performances, especially with his new group, no matter how much he tried to hide the fact.

But Nazuna's eyes meet Shu's in the after-live crowd, and Nazuna _knows_ that he's there. Nazuna doesn't respond to the brief eye contact, turning away with a cold gaze before it softened as it hit the faces of his unitmates. And then it had hit Shu like a train:

**_'I have never repented for my actions.'_ **

The feathered pink hair waded through the crowds, towards the exit, towards salvation, where Mika had been waiting till it was over to walk Shu home. He carried Mademoiselle delicately in his arms. He saw Shu approach, his frantically waving arms a clear indicator of inspiration of some kind or another.

"Kagehira, you must come home with me at once!-"

"Wh-Whaa, Oshi-san? What gotcha all tied up like this? Did seein Nazuna-nii really inspire ya that bad?"

"You don't _understand_ , Kagehira! I need your help with preparations at once!"

"E-Eh?? F-F'r what, Oshi-san?"

"An apology."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mika had known this day would come indeed, and so he sheepishly pulled out scruffled up notebooks and tattered journals until he found a small slip of paper inside it with a phone number hastily scribbled on it. Shu, however, had run out of steam rather quickly, fussing over almost everything as he got less and less compelled to even interact with Nazuna.

_'He probably hates me. He doesn't want to see my face again, I'm sure of it. Not after what I did.'_

Shu shook out the fluffy feathers of his hair out, trying to clear the cotton-thick fuzz from his mind as he hastily scribbled notes down on paper, his other hand mindlessly picking up fabric from the table and moving it elsewhere. A small knock on the door raised Shu from his stupor, and he went over to it, gently opening the door to the club room. Behind it was one very anxious-looking Mika, and he rushed himself in, pacing.

"Kagehira, what on earth has gotten into you?"

Shu muses this softly, under his breath as he leads Mika to the table from his pacing.

"O-Oshi-san, I did somethin' ya wouldn' like! I-I was lookin' through stuffs ta give ta Nazuna-nii as a sorry present an-an' I found 'is number s-so I called him and asked him ta drop by t-tomorrow an-an' he said yes!"

Shu's face drops suddenly and swiftly, and he immediately looked over to the small lump of cloth and cotton he'd been working on. He took a shaky sigh, leading Mika over to the table and setting him down on the opposite side of Shu's workspace.

"Well? Start working, Kagehira."

"Wh-Wha? Wh-What are we makin', Oshi-san?"

"We're sewing Ra*bits."

"S-Sewin em?"

"We're making them something.. as a… peace treaty, I should say."

"I still think ya should apologise ta Nazuna-nii.. he'd greatly appreciate more'n a gift, y'know?"

"He'd never stay long enough to do that, Kagehira. He _hates_ me."

"Nah, I don't think so. I think he's upset with ya, sure, but I don't think he hates ya. I think he's just waitin f'r ya ta apologize is all. I hate ta s-say it, Oshi-san, but.. Ya really do need to say sorry."

"But-"

"Nnah, no buts! Yer gonna say sorry ta him tomorrow, okay? Mend y'r relationship with him a little."

"I-... A-Alright, Kagehira. As long as you're with me the whole time."

"Dontcha worry, I'll be by y'r side forever!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

And through the night they worked as one past a flurry of faces that stopped in to bring them coffee or tea or sweets or anything else they needed. 

Late that night they went home, carrying in their arms four small plushies of various colours and sizes, before they settled in for the night at their shared home.

"Ne, Oshi-san?"

"Yes, Kagehira?"

Mika mumbled something softly, popped a candy in his mouth and cleared out his throat.

"Ne, Oshi-san.. what are ya actually planning on doin'? Ya can't let Mado-nee talk f'r ya when ya 'pologize ta Nazuna-nii.."

"Kagehira, don't talk with your mouth full… Anyways, I will not let Mademoiselle talk for me, I want Nito to hear the words come from my own mouth."

He took a breathy sigh, a slight quiver laced there, and looked out the window to the starlit night.

"I just hope he understands my feelings are genuine. I broke him, Kagehira, and I haven't apologized for it."

"Nnah, I'm sure he's gonna know if they're genuine! He's Nazuna-nii after all, he did work with ya for a long time!"

"That is.. true, but-"

"Oshi-san, don't be so hard on y'rself. I think he's gonna accept it either way."

"Goodnight Kagehira."

"Gnight Oshi-san!"

"I love you, Kagehira."

"I know, Oshi-san! I love ya too."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning at school they had walked into quite a fuss, glanced shot from every direction towards Valkyrie, Shu shielding Mika from the gazes of the others. Word travelled fast around Yumenosaki, but when Shu and Mika got to the handicrafts room there wasn't a soul in sight.

They entered, and much to their surprise, Nazuna was sitting at one of the tables, fiddling with leftover stuffing from the previous night's escapades. 

Shu had thought he wouldn't show up, and Mika was too shy to say he knew Nazuna would be there. 

The blonde haired boy looked up, and crossed his arms with a slight pout to his face.

"Well, what did you need? Mika-chin didn't call here for nothin, Itsuki!"

"Ni-... Nazuna. I… I wasn't aware you'd be showing up so soon, but. I have to have a word with you, Nazuna. This is.. v-very important to me."

Shu straightened himself up with bated breath, and he held out a small box decorated in pale blues and yellows. Nazuna blinked, grabbed the box and opened it. Inside were four plush rabbits, all a different color, and dressed in miniature sailor uniforms. Nazuna paused, stared at it for a bit and picked up the blonde rabbit with red eyes. It was made with love, he could tell.

"Itsuki, wha-"

"I'm sorry."

Nazuna blinked again, red eyes meeting lavender ones in slight confusion.

"You.. Y-You _what?"_

"Nazuna. Nito, I… I apologise for what I did during our time together as Valkyrie. I no longer mean you or your unit harm. I'm not asking you to accept my apology, but-"

"A truce, Itsuki. Ya got that? W-We.. we ain't friends. Not for a bit. But a truce is okay."

Nazuna paused, sighing as he glanced to Mika, who was hiding behind Shu.

"Ya really have changed, haven't you? Keep taking good care of Mika-chin, Itsuki. We can talk about this more later. B-But for now.. this'll do, 'Tsuki."

Nazuna sighed, biting the inside of his cheek as he suddenly found it very difficult to speak. He swallowed down his anxiety, took the box with gentle hands, and looked at Valkyrie one more time before he left. Shu still had Mika on his arm, and Mika was shyly waving to Nazuna, which made him smile and wave back. 

A truce for now is better than bottling feelings, Nazuna thought. And honestly, he doesn't mind Shu that much, no. Not now that he's seen all he's been doing to get Valkyrie back on it's feet. Especially not after what they pulled at the Tanabata festival, protecting Ra*bits from being crushed by _fine_. 

_'It's a step in the right direction. Not a big one, but it's a step.'_


End file.
